


The Fifth Day

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (but just light angst), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Post-The Summer Palace, Summer Palace, and of course smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: On their fifth day at the summer palace, Damen woke before Laurent in the morning.Written as a contribution to#lamen week 2020on tumblr - prompt Day 1: Summer Palace.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797085
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	The Fifth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the beta, Carrie!!! *smooches*l

On their fifth day at the summer palace, Damen woke before Laurent in the morning. The first four days, Laurent had been the first one to awake and also to rise, leaving Damen to wake up to an empty bed. The bed hadn’t remained empty for long, though. Laurent had always rejoined Damen after his morning ablutions, clean and pure, all traces of sleep or love-making washed away, and his eyes had always been filled with the fresh promise of the new day that lay ahead.

It was different when Damen woke on this fifth morning. Laurent was still fast asleep next to him, his chest gently rising and falling, and his hair messy with sleep and slightly curled with the fading sweat of the warm summer night where throat became neck.

Damen’s eyes lingered on Laurent’s face, relaxed and calm and of an earthshattering beauty, his lips slightly parted and his lashes painting golden circles on his soft, pale cheeks. 

Laurent’s tongue darted out the tiniest bit, its pink tip barely touching the rosy lips, and then Laurent let out the softest huff and slowly smacked his lips before his features softened with sleep again.

The warmth of the smile Damen could feel on his face spread through his entire body as he let his eyes travel over Laurent’s relaxed sleeping form. His body was only partly covered by the bed linens, only from the waist down, and underneath the fine material it was clearly visible what had caused the huff that had fallen from Laurent’s lips.

Laurent was almost fully roused.

Damen’s smile deepened, and his own cock began to stir between his legs. He propped himself up on one elbow as carefully and as silently as he could. Then he leaned over a little and gently, very gently exhaled, letting his breath become the most tender caress ghosting over Laurent’s chest and, deliberately, his left nipple. 

Laurent huffed again, the softest of sounds, and his hardness swelled against the fabric of the linens. Slowly, Laurent’s fingers closed around the fabric of the sheets, and his features changed. A distant air of labored concentration furrowed his brow, and the vein in his throat betrayed his quickening pulse. 

Damen bit his lips. He longed to take Laurent’s nipple in his mouth and Laurent’s cock in his hand, but something told him to rein himself in and to hold back, so all he did was reach over and let his fingers run over Laurent’s hardening nipple once, a small, briefly lingering touch, before he withdrew his hand again, letting it come to rest on his hip.

Laurent’s eyes fluttered open, and when they met Damen’s, Damen’s stomach lurched. There was sleepiness in them, and bewilderment, and carefully bridled desire, and something else that Damen couldn’t quite place. From the corners of his eyes Damen could see how Laurent’s grip on the sheets tightened, and he could feel Laurent’s body tense for a short moment before he noticeably willed it to relax again.

“Good morning,” Damen murmured, tilting his head and smiling, his eyes never leaving Laurent’s.

Laurent blinked once and quickly looked away, blushing. “I should—” he said, his voice still slow and a little slurred with sleep. “I should get up and—” He bit his lips, and closed his eyes.

Still smiling, Damen reached for Laurent’s left hand and gently disentangled his fingers from the sheets. He brought it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on Laurent’s knuckles. 

The sharp breath Laurent drew in in response almost sounded like a hiss. Damen smiled against the back of Laurent’s hand when Laurent opened his eyes again and locked gazes with him. Laurent’s eyes widened, and Damen thought he saw something like the flicker of rejection in them, but the next moment they softened again, and the expression was gone.

Gently, he kissed Laurent’s knuckles once more, even daring to let his tongue dart out and run a narrow, teasing trail between Laurent’s index and middle finger. Laurent’s fingers closed around his, his grip tight and tense, and he swallowed thickly. 

Damen smiled and licked along the line between Laurent’s closed fingers a second time, slowly, carefully, yet with the faintest hint of a playful challenge.

Laurent gasped, and his grip on both Damen’s hand and the sheets tightened even more. His cock twitched beneath the linens, and Damen’s cock responded in kind. From one second to the next, Damen felt as if he was already approaching his climax. It almost took his breath away.

He wanted to reach out, to let his fingers find a way beneath the linens and to take Laurent in his hand, but something in Laurent’s eyes held him back, even when a question formed in them and Laurent’s murmured: “I… I want to come.”

Damen nodded, suddenly strangely out of breath. Laurent closed his eyes for a moment, willing his hands to relax, and when he looked at Damen again, Damen nodded once more, the smile almost fading from his face completely.

Laurent exhaled shakily, and on the periphery of his vision, Damen registered how Laurent’s right hand crept beneath the linens and closed around his cock. 

Laurent bit his lips, blushing under Damen’s lingering gaze. For the longest time, he kept completely still and silent, holding his breath. His body grew impossibly tense, and for a moment Damen contemplated putting an end to this right there and then by pulling the sheets away and taking Laurent into his mouth, but then Laurent took a quick and very sharp breath, and then another, and then he began to move his hand. 

At first, Laurent’s strokes were hesitant and strangely erratic, as if he didn’t know how to do it, as if he wasn’t really sure what his body wanted and needed, what would bring the pleasure and the release it so obviously craved. Damen watched Laurent’s face carefully, the subtle furrow on his brow, the growing tension, the color of his flushed cheeks, the look in his eyes, the irregular pattern of his breathing.

When a small moan fell from Laurent’s lips, causing him to blush even more, Damen couldn’t help but take himself in hand as well. He didn’t think Laurent even realized it at first, but then Laurent’s eyes briefly darted downwards, and the look of utter surprise Damen found in them when Laurent looked up again made his heart stutter, and he felt how he himself blushed.

Completely focused on Laurent’s face, he hadn’t noticed how close he already was to the edge, his entire body humming with growing arousal. 

Laurent’s hand had finally found a rhythm, and his breathing had quickened. When his hips jerked, causing his cock to fuck into his hand, he bit his lips and blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

Without Damen being conscious of it, his own hand fell into pace with Laurent’s. His cock hard and hot and pulsing against his palm and fingers, he could feel how a drop of pre-come began to form at its tip. It was his time now for him to bite his lips, to bite back a moan. 

When his movements began to speed up and his breathing became shallower, Laurent’s eyes remained fixed on Damen’s, and Damen found it impossible to look away as well, their eyes locked by the intensity of their mutual need. He could feel Laurent getting pulled closer and closer to the edge. He could tell by the palpable tension growing inside of Laurent’s body, by the way his breathing changed into short, gasping pants, by the way the movements of his hand became more erratic again. He could tell by the way his fingers tightened around Damen’s even more and by the way his eyes became darker and darker, by the way they became Damen’s entire world.

Damen’s heart was beating impossibly fast, and he felt as if he was burning inside and out. “Laurent,” he whispered, his body threatening to fall over the edge with every breath he took. He didn’t care if it sounded as if he was begging. “Laurent…”

He was desperate to hold back, desperate not to reach his peak before Laurent reached his, knowing that Laurent would need him there, right next to him, so close to the abyss. A wave of panic washed over him when he realized that he might not be able to control his body the way he needed to.

Laurent tilted his head the tiniest bit, an unspoken question, and Damen nodded.

“I—”

Laurent’s breathing hitched, and this time, he wasn’t able to bite back the helpless moan that pearled from his lips. His fingers were an iron clamp around Damen’s, and when Laurent’s shoulders arched the tiniest bit and his head arched backwards, too, Damen could feel his release building in his groin and somewhere deep inside of him, somewhere deep in his mind, and even deeper in his chest. 

“Yes,” he moaned, squeezing Laurent’s hand tightly, his hips bucking, pushing his arousal into his fist, and his body tensing with its impeding climax. “Laurent—”

“I—I—” Laurent’s words were cut short again, this time by his hips jerking and his body turning completely rigid, suspended between this word and the other, this world and the world on the other side of the brink. His eyes widened, and he came.

Damen barely realized that he was spilling himself as well, his come hot and sticky over his trembling fingers, Laurent’s release the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed in this world and in the other.

It lasted longer than Damen was able to measure, Laurent utterly falling apart next to him, his fingers still clutching Damen’s as he spent himself underneath the linens in an orgasm that seemed to shake him to his very core. Even before he had completely finished spilling himself, he rolled onto his side and buried his face against Damen’s skin where Damen’s throat met his shoulder.

Damen, his own release still pulsing through him, let go of himself and pulled Laurent against him, giving himself over to Laurent’s pleasure as Laurent panted its last waves against Damen’s oversensitive skin. 

When it was over, their breath was coming in sharp gasps, their bodies covered in sweat and come, the linens tangled between them. Laurent’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, Damen could feel it against his own, and Laurent’s skin felt as if it had been set on fire.

It took them a long time to come down, Damen’s hands gently caressing Laurent’s back and arms, and Laurent gradually softening against Damen’s thigh. Eventually, Damen rolled onto his back, pulling Laurent half on top of him.

“I—” Laurent cleared his throat, his hand resting on Damen’s chest, right over his heart, right below the scar Auguste’s sword had left on him all those years ago in the battle of Marlas. “I usually—” He fell silent and took a deep, shaky breath before he spoke again. “Usually, I—I don’t. I don’t. I…” Laurent fell silent again, and this time he didn't speak again.

“You mean...”

Laurent couldn’t be saying what Damen thought he was saying. Suddenly Damen knew what it had been, that strange look in Laurent’s eyes, earlier, when they had just woken up. Fear.

Laurent, after a long pause, nodded slowly. “I—I mean, ever.”

Damen didn’t know what to say. All his words had left his mind. He bit his lips and closed his eyes.

“Laurent, I…”

“It felt good, though, now, with you,” said Laurent into the silence that followed. “It felt… good.”

Damen’s chest first tightened and then expanded with the magnitude of what had just taken place. He wanted to fall to his knees and kneel before Laurent and atone for every wrong that had ever been done to him. It was the least that Laurent deserved, the least that Damen could strive to give to him.

Laurent’s hand lifted and his fingers began to trace tender patterns on Damen’s chest and around his nipples, running softly over the scars they encountered, the one left by Auguste and the two left by Kastor so many years apart. 

Damen exhaled shakily. His heart ached with the intimacy Laurent’s fingers bestowed upon his skin. 

“You make everything feel good,” said Laurent quietly, after a moment, and placed a soft kiss right below Damen’s collar bone. “Thank you.”

Damen could feel the faint smile that had formed on Laurent’s lips against his skin. 

“Next time,” Laurent smiled, “we can do it to each other.”

Damen pulled Laurent a little closer and smiled as well, tentatively. He turned his head and brushed a kiss against Laurent’s brow.

“Yes,” he said, still smiling. “We can do that. I think I would like that very much.”

“So, we have a deal, then?”

Laurent smacked his lips again, almost as he had earlier, but this time trying to stifle a yawn. Quite unsuccessfully, to Damen’s utter delight.

Damen’s smile widened as he felt the last remaining tension leaving their bodies, their limbs filling with the pleasant weight of sweet mutual satisfaction.

“We have a deal.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"! :)


End file.
